


Silence of Life With Death

by HellGirlLuv



Category: Death - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellGirlLuv/pseuds/HellGirlLuv
Summary: Inspired by this beautiful artworkhttp://m.9gag.com/gag/5828911





	Silence of Life With Death

Within the quiet of the night  
There was a bird that was brought to life  
Chirping and preening yet still no sound  
He flew off into the town

Life smiled and slowly sat back down  
Shadowed closely by her company  
She looked back down at the small body she was in  
Sighing softly to the clouds

Death looked on with his grim face  
A stark contrast to her vibrant colors  
Knowing full well the sight of the two  
Sitting side by side

'Death' she said in her soft voice  
But he silenced her as they'd had this conversation before  
She looked up at him with her pleading, confused eyes  
Before he cracked under the quiet dawn of light

'They love you for your Beautiful Lie'  
'I am hated for my Ungly Truth'


End file.
